


Touching You

by Gawslaxy, LittleLight112



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Void (Undertale), Cynical Reaper, Depressed Error, Developing Relationship, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error has Haphephobia, Errortale Sans/Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), GlitchyDeath - Freeform, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reaper is a nervous baby, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), They actually respect eachother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unexpected Visitors, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gawslaxy/pseuds/Gawslaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLight112/pseuds/LittleLight112
Summary: Error hasn’t been feeling well lately, aka he’s becoming depressed. Reaper hears of this and comes to cheer him up, so he travels to the AntiVoid. Reaper and error were already good friends before this, but reaper had not told Error he was coming. Reaper is a good friend and tries to cheer Error up, but how could death ever possibly cheer up destruction?
Relationships: Error/Reaper, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. An Unexpected Visit

Reaper

Reaper was reaping souls, his daily thing. He had heard from others that Error wasn’t feeling well, he’d have to pay him a visit. Not with ill intentions, but to cheer Error up. Error had become his friend recently and they had remained good friends to this day. Reaper had always had a tiny crush on Error but he never said so. Because error freaked him out with his dolls, the one thing he was scared of besides clowns and errors dolls. But nonetheless he liked talking to Error, it only seemed right for him to check up on him to see if he was ok.

Once reaper was done his job, he teleported into the anti-void, it would be an unexpected visit. He hadn’t told error he was coming, but he didn’t really have time too. He wished he brought something like a gift to cheer error up, but that was all he was focused on. Helping error. Normally reaper was the one who caused depression, with death came depression and grief. But this time he didn’t want Error to feel that way. He loved him after all.

He looked around for Error, suddenly looking in the direction of error’s dolls. Reaper took a pace away from the dolls, trying to spot error. Error stood out heavily in the AntiVoid, it afterall was a huge white space of nothingness. But it was so huge that it was hard to find where he was.

Error

Error was sitting in his beanbag, having a conversation with his puppets. He indeed looked sad. Slowly, he dropped his puppets and began crying. He was crying more than usual. He'd hug himself, rubbing his own arms. Flopping onto his side, he hugged the beanbag to cry into it. People were right, he was acting more depressive. Something was bothering him deeply. 

Grabbing the puppets, he teleported them away. He didn't want to talk with them anymore. Instead, he grabbed his phone and watched something on it to make himself feel better, though Reaper would easily cheer him up. He wanted to hug him. To hug reaper was one of his deepest desires but his haphephobia strictly got in the way of that. It practically tortured him.

Reaper

Reaper was still walking along the void, glancing back in the direction of the scary and intimidating dolls, he saw a beanbag. Feeling a slight bit of happiness that error was here. His eyelights landing on Error, crying in the beanbag. Feeling bad, he made his way over to Error.

The AntiVoid echoed with soft and faint crying, reaper followed the crying. He decided not to teleport, it would scare Error too much. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Following his instincts he walked over to error. Sitting in front of him, not very close to him. “Hey, um, I heard you were down... so I came to check up on you.” It was a little awkward since error was crying, he was trying to be careful as to not upset him.

Error

Error jolted upwards, quickly wiping his eyes and putting his glasses on. "What do you want" He had that attitude like normal, it wasn't because of Reaper it was just Error being Error. Putting his phone away, he stood up. "...nothing is wrong. I'm fine." Error was defensive of himself, he didn't want anyone to know he was crying. 

Wiping his eyes more, as some tears had reserved themselves in his sockets, he was pretending that he was simply tired. "Just tired." Error was doing his best to hide it, probably not that good at it but he was trying.

Reaper

Reaper blushed, error looked so... depressed, flustered... cute. Especially with his glasses on. He was more concerned why error was crying. “I came to cheer you up, you aren’t fine from what I’ve heard so I came to make sure you were alright. I know you aren’t just tired either since you’re crying.” Reaper said sitting on the ground scooting a little closer to error. Error’s attitude towards him didn’t change, that was a good sign. He looked up at error, confused why error would lie to him of all others.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” He said after a sigh, he wanted to trust error’s words but they couldn’t help but just make him a bit more concerned. Error was bad at hiding things from reaper even after all the time they’d spent together.

Error

"Yep, I'm fine." It was clear he was trying to stop something, an urge he had. He had a desire that he refused to reveal to Reaper. "I just have my moments, nothing to worry about." He sounded very unsure of himself, Error knew he was lying to Death and himself.

Finally, error couldn't help it, he sat down and hugged Reaper. Nearly immediately he was shaking and glitching but he didn't let go. Reaper would be able to hear him cry as well as feel it, his tears were dripping onto his cloak. Though.. he was slowly relaxing. He was still shaking but strangely not as much as normal. Reaper was a comfort source for him.

Reaper

Reaper still didn’t believe error, he knew something was wrong. You could never cheat death with lies. “I know you’re not fine just—“ He was cut off from error sitting down and hugging him, reaper hugged back.

Reaper felt the glitches of error’s haphephobia around him, leaving tingly sensations everywhere. They didn’t hurt, it just felt like a tingling sensation. He could hear errors cries, reaper hugged him tightly. He would have to wash his cloak, saddened by the fact it was his favorite. Reaper cupped error’s cheeks, smashing his ‘lips’ into error’s forcefully. He needed to get his feelings out, no matter how much he hated it, he needed to tell error he loved him.

While kissing error’s ‘lips’ he removed his hands from error’s cheeks. Moving them to error’s wrists, pushing him to the ground. Reaper was on top, trying to not touch Error in any way. He let his hands relax on the sides of error’s wrists, not touching them. A signal for error that he can back out of this if he ever wishes to. He would never force Error into something as sexual as this, let alone with error’s haphephobia. Reaper was a bit scared to do what he wanted to do next, especially because it could trigger errors haphephobia.

Error

Error had hesitantly kissed him back, his eyes were shut tight. He was blushing heavily. It was a strange new experience for him, but he'd let Reaper do it. Out of everybody, he was more comfortable with Reaper. This was one of the first times his haphephobia calmed down when he touched someone, he was happy for this time. 

He looked surprised when Reaper shoved him down, his eyes had shot open. His tears were letting up, becoming little beads in his sockets. Reaper was respecting his haphephobia the best he could, he was able to tell. In response, he slowly grabbed one of his hands. His hand shook for a moment before it grew stable. 

Of course he didn't even realize, but he was panting slightly. Reaper's actions had slightly turned him on. He looked up at Reaper before looking away, making flustered noises.

Reaper

Reaper was suprised error was kissing him back, that actually made him more happy than surprised. It showed to reaper that error loved him back. He continued kissing error, slipping his tongue in when error made flustered noises. Error had grabbed onto his hand, even with that signal knowing it was alright to touch error, reaper still couldn’t touch him. He took off his cloak lazily, covered in error’s tears. He didn’t try to make it much of a show, he just wanted to get this over with before error’s haphephobia had the chance to trigger again.

He took off error’s pants, leaving error’s shirt and jacket on, there was no reason for him to take it off. He knew he had been turned error on by all the noises that he was making. He assumed error would probably summon something now or at least would soon, he did look turned on afterall. In the meantime, reaper summoned a member. Positioning himself on top of error as he tongue kissed him, now just waiting on his for the signal from error to make his next move.

Error

Error's panting grew quicker and heavier every moment that went by. His tongues had forced themselves into Death's mouth. Of course to be typical, he grew extremely flustered when Reaper stripped and tried to hide his face as a response. He'd glance down, noticing the member that was summoned. That embarrassed him to an extent, at first he wanted to just hug Reaper but now it was more than that. 

Reluctantly, he summoned an _entrance._ He separated his 'lips' from Death's and turned his head away. He was indeed horny now, Reaper without a doubt was the cause. He wasn't going to admit it but he felt it. It worried him slightly on how his body would react to whatever Reaper was gonna do.

Reaper

As soon as Error formed an entrance he knew he could continue, he lined his member up to error’s entrance but didn’t thrust in. He was hesitant, this could actually hurt Error and that was one of the last things he ever wanted to do. Error had separated from their ‘lips’ earlier, also turning his head away, making death even more confused if error actually wanted this or not. He would never force someone into something like this. “Are you sure about this?” He asked out loud, a question that was needed more for himself than error.

It wasn’t just error’s body that made him nervous, it was his own. How he felt, he hadn’t really thought this through with turning a hug into sex. He really was just here to cheer Error up. No matter how much it pained him he couldn’t touch error, he never touched him. Now that this was happening, he almost didn’t feel ready for it.


	2. Loving You

Error

Strangely enough, Error didn't twitch when Reaper lined himself up. He was comfortable now. Turning his head back to him, he'd pull his hand away and hugged Reaper by the neck, barely having a reaction with his haphephobia. "It's fine Reaper." Error had whispered into his 'ear', he wanted to make it clear he was fine with Death touching him. 

"..I don't know how else to tell you that it's alright to touch me" He looked at Reaper, this time he didn't even hide his sad expression. What he wanted was to hug him and he got that, the fact he could cheered him up. "I _want_ you to touch me Reaper-" He'd add, sounding and looking embarrassed.

Reaper

Reaper blushed a bright blue, knowing Error did actually love him. That did reassure death that it was ok to touch error. Errors arms had wrapped around his neck, that made him even more turned on. He wanted to ask error to be his lover although death was too concentrated on not hurting error.

He kissed error’s cheek, thrusting his member inside of error’s entrance roughly. It wasn’t intentionally rough, he just wanted to get this over with quickly. His blush was growing brighter every second he was fucking error.

Reaper knew that error wanted death to touch him, but it took a minute for it to sink in because death always respected error’s wishes to not touch him. Reaper leaned down and kissed error’s ribs, he wanted to show his love for Error. He started roughly and individually biting them. Reaper was embarrassed as well from his actions but he did his best to shove it away, like the rest of his emotions. But it was true he could never hide his love for error.

Error

Error had squealed slightly, biting his tongue to prevent himself from letting out any other noise. His legs twitched when Reaper thrusted into him, only to be followed by him wrapping his legs around his waist. Error looked curious when Reaper shifted down, though he was still adjusting to everything new happening to him. Drawing in a shaky breath, he mumbled something inaudible. 

The moment Reaper began biting his ribs, his legs tightened around Reaper's waist. Error had accidentally forced Reaper deeper into him by doing that, causing a moan to escape his mouth. He deeply enjoyed this, for once he was able to ignore the anxieties of touching someone. 

Stupidly, Error grabbed Death by the chin and nudged him upwards. He wanted him to bite his neck, he loved Reaper after all so of course he'd let him. There was a look of desperation in his expression, although it was unexpected for any of this to happen he truly loved it. In fact, he quite possibly didn't even want it to end.

Reaper

As reaper was forced deeper into Error, he let out a moan. He hadn’t really expected that. Reaper felt legs wrap around his waist in encouragement, he went even faster. Error’s moans only encouraged the actions he was doing. He probably wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Reaper felt his chin being grabbed, widening his sockets in shock, Error had nudged him upwards towards his neck. He probably wanted reaper to bite it but he thought it was too soon. Reaper still had it in his mind that he didn’t want to hurt Error. Let alone bite him on something as precious at his neck. He held back, shifting back down to continue kissing errors ribs as he thrusted into error.

Death knew that error would probably be unhappy but he was doing it for a good reason. Error had only just started touching him about 20 minutes ago, he couldn’t already start biting him. Error looked desperate, making him moan. He loved it when Error looked desperate, it reminded him of Geno’s desperate looks at him before he disappeared. But reaper pushed that far from his mind, he loved error now.

Error

Error whined, he was desperate for Reaper to do anything pleasurable to him. Although he was nearly overwhelmed already, he wanted more. Everything Reaper had done was only fueling his lust. After a moment, he decided he was going to try something. He pressed his hands against Reaper's ribcage, attempting to lightly push him. It wasn't to get away from him, he simply wanted him to lay down. 

Of course with the position they were in and Reaper being the dominant one, it'd be tough to execute his idea. Error was still biting his tongue to prevent anything from escaping his mouth, even when he was caught up in the moment he was still his typical self. 

He'd decide to try and say something, but the moment he quit biting his tongue, a loud moanish scream escaped him. Taking his hands from Reaper's ribcage, he covered his own mouth. He refused to let much escape, but it wasn't like anybody could hear them so he was just being typically difficult.

Reaper

Reaper felt himself getting slightly pushed to lay on his back by error. He pushed back, he wanted to be the dominant one. He suddenly thought error was trying to get away from him, he immediately flipped over, laying on his back. Error wouldn’t stop making loud moans with every action he did. All it did was want him to make error scream and moan for him more. He stopped kissing error’s ribs, looking seriously at him. He thought he knew what error was going to do but death was worried error would hurt himself in the process. Error did just lose his virginity after all.

Reaper, laying on his back, took error’s hand from his mouth and intertwined his fingers with error’s. Almost as a signal that it was ok. He willingly laid there, if error didn’t do something soon than he would take back his place of dominance on top of error. He had no clue what error was doing but trusted error enough to let him handle his body. They could moan all they wanted, nobody else was here. Unless they had access to the AntiVoid.

Error

Error was panting heavily, he looked down at Reaper and then their hands. He was taking this time to get himself back together a bit, as he was still getting use to all these new feelings. He'd decide to lay down and hug Reaper for a moment. Of course, his legs were still hugging his waist to the best of their ability. 

After a moment, he sat up a little bit and began rubbing Reaper's ribs. He wanted to be a tease, though of course while not taking the title of Dominant. Being on top of Reaper soothed his anxieties, as we wasn't pinned down. Sitting up all the way, he thought he couldn't finally execute his idea, he just didn't know if it'd hurt him or Reaper. After a moment of hesitation, he bucked his hips forwards a single time, grinning at Reaper.

Reaper

Reaper hugged Error back before he sat up again, leaving death laying down on his back. The way Error had to gather himself before he did something reminded him of Geno again. Maybe just coincidences that they acted like each other. The tight grip on his waist from error’s legs made him think Error was about to do something big. It didn’t bother him though, he trusted Error enough to make his own decisions. Besides, reaper was getting a general idea of what error would do next anyway.

The rubbing on reapers ribs definitely surprised him, it was slowly teasing reaper. He moaned errors name loudly, blushing even more. That one loud moan still wouldn’t be enough for reaper to give up his title of dominance. Error had bucked his towards reaper, it was only one time but death was starting to get nervous. He really hoped that error knew what he was doing. With that buck from error he moaned out again... except it wasn’t error’s name, he moaned out geno’s name.

Error

Error looked confused at the other name, he was prepared to copy the same movement again but stopped. "..w-who?" HIs voice was shaky from tiredness and the fact he was panting slightly. He looked.. a bit heartbroken. To him, it sounded like he was cheating on somebody with Error seeing that.. they weren't even together. 

"What do you mean by Geno.." Error was a bit of a crybaby, he was gonna cry for once around somebody. Momentarily, he forgot he was on Reaper's member and forgot he shouldn't really move. He accidentally shifted, which caused him to moan slightly. Covering his own mouth, he looked away from Reaper. He was emotionally hurt again.

Reaper

*Reaper felt a little bad that he had just moaned out someone else’s name. You couldn’t exactly blame him, he loved Geno before Error. Deep in his soul he would always love Geno, just right now he loved Error. Error looked heartbroken which made him feel a little heartbroken himself. Reaper hesitated to answer that, Geno was very special to him and he didn’t like to talk about him much.* 

“Sorry... you just remind me a lot of him. Geno was an old lover of mine, he disappeared a while ago... it doesn’t matter. I’m with you now.” He said sitting up straight, causing him to grunt a tiny bit. He held onto error’s hand reassuringly. “Me and him made promise rings together but he’s gone now, so now maybe I can make promise rings with you.” It was so weird to be sitting up as Error was still sitting on his member. Especially with this conversation, it felt... unusual. Reaper had sensed or rather predicted from errors actions that he was hurt, at least emotionally. He kissed error’s forehead. Maybe this would be the end of the sexual experience... for now. Unless error decides he can take it, even with this emotional pain.

Error

Error slowly took himself off, shivering as he did so. He leaned into Reaper, hugging him as he did so. Tilting his head at the mention of promise rings. "..do you have yours with you?" He'd ask, looking up at him. He didn't want to mention the one he kept in the container until he confirmed he had his. Actually, he scratched that thought. Reluctantly sending strings after the container he kept by his beanbag, he dragged it over and opened it. 

"I had a ring with me but I never knew where it came from." He sounded tired, confused, sad, many things at once. After he slept he would be his normal self again, though Reaper was probably going to embarrass him from the intercourse they just had.

Reaper  


Reaper was about to take his off to show to error but he didn’t want to. He had a special connection with it, he felt that he should have it on at all times. Error had taken himself off of reaper and moved his strings somewhere. With a confused expression he held out his hand, a ring on his pointer finger. He was a little confused why Error was so concerned about this, all it had become was a promise ring. Besides, he loved Error now. “I have mine on, I never take it off.” He replied, his tone curious.

When error said he had a ring, reapers whole world was put into a happy state. Was error related to Geno in some odd way? Reaper could believe that, both Geno and error had similarity’s so it wouldn’t be that strange to find out they were the same, or related. He waited for Error to get the ring.

Error   


Error opened the container and pulled out the ring, showing Reaper. He'd rub his eyes with his spare hand, he was personally exhausted. He rested his head on Reaper's shoulder, rubbing his face into it like a baby. It wouldn't be often for Reaper to touch him like this, his haphephobia would kickstart again sooner or later. 

"what would the odds be that we have the same rings?" It didn't really process to him what it meant, he was simply too tired. "...you should get your cloak back on by the way-" He looked concerned for Reaper, as it could get cold in the Anti-Void.

Reaper

Reaper looked at the ring, studying. It seemed to have carved initials in it but it was so dirty and dusty that he couldn’t see it. Reaper hugged error, maybe he knew where Geno had gone. But even if Geno did turn up again, it would be awkward now that he was with error now. It almost made reaper want to cry, maybe Geno was error. It didn’t really matter, but Geno had disappeared just as Error has showed up, another huge coincidence. Seeing that error looked exhausted he decided to try and get error to sleep.

Reaper let error rest his head in his shoulder for a little while until he felt cold. Putting back on his cloak, he hugged error again. He couldn’t help it, Error looked so cute like this. “even if you’re geno or not, I’ll still love you like I do now.” He said truthfully, wrapping Error in the warmth of his cloak as the hug continued. The sexual experience they shared had left death feeling a bit tired, not as tired as error though.

Error

Error looked at Reaper before shutting his eyes, falling asleep on him. After he woke up, he was going to deny the fact he liked being touched and all that. He still tightly held onto the ring, it was like his connection to Reaper. He always felt like he had something with him before.. that must be why he was so familiar. 

He was nuzzling his face into Reaper's neck, his body wanted to be closer to him. His glasses had fallen off of his face, probably a good idea. They were a bit foggy from his panting but that didn't matter now.


	3. Seeing You

__________________________

**  
Timeskip Motherfuckers**

__________________________

  
Reaper

Reaper had fallen asleep with error on him, he was tired after the long sexual experience. He had now woken from his slumber and stretched his arms. He was totally going to make fun of error for this. Seeing errors glasses had fallen off, reaper put them back on him. Since Error was still asleep, he decided to wake him up. Reaper got up from beneath him and kissed errors ‘lips’, almost making out with his sleeping body.

Reaper pulled away, licking his ‘lips’, “Good morning~ if it even _is_ morning here.” In the AntiVoid you could never tell if it was day or night, that was the confusing part about it.

Error

Error grumbled and opened his eyes, glitching the slightest bit as Reaper kissed him.   
He'd reluctantly kiss back, slowly leaning into him. He panted for a few moments when their 'lips' released, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "Morning asshole-" He was back to being typical Error, though he gave a sly grin at the nickname 'asshole.'

Yawning, he fixed his glasses and stared at Reaper in the eyes. He looked flustered, remembering what they had just done. "fuck you-" He didn't mean that, he grabbed Reaper by the face and copied his actions a moment earlier; making out with him. It was rather aggressive coming from Error.

Reaper

The nickname ‘asshole’ was a new one, not unusual of error but after they’d just had sex together he would’ve thought Error would be more... nice. Reaper, after seeing error’s flustered face, blushed a bit himself. He was already sitting down, still stretching his arms when Error kissed him again, making out with him, he romantically cupped error’s face to deepen the sudden and aggressive kiss.

Reaper took this as a challenge. As they aggressively made out for a moment longer, he pushed Error to the ground mercilessly. Reaper hadn’t had sex in a while and ever since last night he had wanted to do this again. Dragging his hands down that cupped error’s face, spreading error’s still naked legs. After, he took off his cloak again, setting it to the side.

“Well you just did, but I wouldn’t mind a 2nd round, if you’re up to it, my love.” He used the term ‘my love’ as a cute opposite to error’s ‘asshole’, he basically just said it to get error flustered. His member wasn’t formed yet, neither was error’s entrance but that would happen soon enough.

Error

"Round two sounds fun~" Error was actually needy for once, it was a surprising to himself even. He looked flustered by the name 'my love.' Leaning forward, he'd cup Reaper's face and pulled him closer. "Are you gonna chicken out on things I want?" He was referring to when Reaper didn't bite his neck. 

He shifted his legs to hug him by the waist again, rubbing his bare pelvis against Reaper's. Error was growing incredibly needy, he was at the point he'd probably beg. Though, he refrained from summoning something. He wanted to tease Reaper despite the fact he probably couldn't keep himself under much control any longer, it was growing difficult.

Reaper

Reaper had enjoyed flustering error, giving a sly smirk when he agreed to the second round. His face was awfully close to error’s, it surprised him that error was acting this seductive. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do, as long as it doesn’t hurt you~” Reaper responded, he wasn’t a chicken but if anything he did hurt error than he would immediately stop.

Reaper planted a kiss on error’s ‘lips’, suddenly getting the reference to when he didn’t bite errors neck. If he had done that, in his mind that would’ve been hurting error. Something he refused to do. The legs that wrapped around his waist as he spread error’s legs had given him a que to start but neither of them had summoned something yet. The needy look on error’s face told him error was teasing him for his earlier hesitance, which was fair.

Reaper started panting as their pelvises rubbed together. He was going to need error to form something soon or he would move to kissing and biting error’s other area’s as an outlet. Although reaper hated the tease, he met every rubbing motion of their pelvises with a pant, not close to begging but as a wanting of something more.

Error

Error actually couldn't help himself, he ended up summoning an entrance without thinking. He didn't care anymore, his only focus was Reaper. Continuing to slightly rub his ecto against Reaper, he stuck his tongues out at him, leaning down and licking his neck with them. Of course he wasn't going to bite though, he just wanted to tease. 

Grabbing onto Reaper's shoulders, he pulled his body closer. He thought for a moment before pulling off his scarf, he was getting hot. "You won't hurt me, Death" His tone was filled with lust, "Are you going to just let me sit here and suffer, Reaper?" He'd pout, giving him a pleading look. Everything was growing hotter and hotter for him, his jacket didn't help at all. He even considered taking the jacket off. Right now it was just his pants and scarf that were missing from his clothing, it just didn't help him cool down.

Reaper

Reaper couldn’t help but snicker at Error’s reactions, error had formed an entrance, so he formed a member. It surprisingly wasn’t hard yet, it would probably be soon enough. He grabbed on tightly to Error as he shivered from the tongues on his neck. If error did bite him, he knew he could do something as revenge. Death started laughing a bit at the lusty yet pouty tone that made him hate yet love error more. Almost reminding him of Geno’s mood swings.

He began panting as he lined up his member to error’s entrance, entering his member slowly as a tease. “Causing s-suffering is what I do, b-but I’d never want to make you suffer~” Reaper said in an seductive tone, his member still in error’s entrance, unmoving. Now that he thought about it more, he was making error suffer by not touching him. When he didn’t want Error to suffer, now he realized he could actually touch him. Death went full ahead with his idea.

Grasping on to Error’s jacket tightly, he started thrusting into him roughly. He started moaning and panting almost instantly, eventually death got some control of his breathing. Reaper started rubbing error’s neck with his hands as he thrusted, licking his lips, now he wanted to bite error. But it was a shame that error was still at his neck, it wasn’t like death could force him off it.

Error

Error threw his head back, a loud moan escaping him. Wrapping his arms around Reaper's neck, he press his whole body against his whilst shifting his head closer to Death's once more. His tongues were hanging out of his mouth, Reaper now had the ability to bite his neck like he wanted. 

The pleasure was nearly overwhelming, he loved it. He assumed Reaper finally understood he could touch him, which is what he wanted, and went all out with what he desired. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak although only pants and loud moans escaped him. This was one of those things Error didn't want to end, it was amazing to him. His glasses were crooked and nearly falling off, he didn't care. 

His legs tightened on Reaper's waist, forcing him deeper into him. This only made his moans even louder and his neediness enhanced. He began sweating, the heat was growing unbearable though he couldn't say anything about it.

Reaper

The legs of error had tightened around him, it pulled his member deeper into error. That was a very needy move from error, he kissed his neck once as a response. Reaper went into a sort of savage state. The overwhelming reminders of geno and having been holding it in for so long made it so that his sexual love came out too fast. For every moan error let out, he thrusted harder, tightly gripping onto the jacket of errors, causing tiny rips in it.

Reaper looked up to see error in a bliss kind of state, getting him a little more encouraged that error liked this. Reaper started kissing and biting errors neck vigorously, he successfully made 3 bite marks that were sure to stay on error for a very long time. Knowing that this wasn’t hurting him, he did the same thrusting pace, now he was panting almost out of breath. It felt as though the anti-void were getting hotter, almost making him beg for something to cool him down.

Error

As Reaper quickened his thrusting, Error was driven deeper into his dazed state of pleasure. He didn't even realize that Reaper was tearing his clothes. This was only his first time doing this properly and it was already overwhelming. 

He let out a screamish moan of pure bliss what Reaper bit him, it was what he wanted but he didn't think it would hurt so much while feeling absolutely amazing. Eventually, he screamed out Reaper's name. His legs grew weak, they loosened their grip and nearly fell to the side. Error was growing weaker, the pleasure was actually overwhelming him now. He looked dazed, shocked even. His body didn't know how to react.

Reaper

Reaper didn’t stop even after the encouragement from error stopped. He was going to keep going until he hit his climax and cummed inside of error or at least until he begged death to stop. Claiming error as rightfully his. Reaper kept thrusting, going a bit slower as to not overdo it. He moaned loudly doing so, he was a bit flustered but he didn’t care, nobody was watching them. He leaned deep onto error and bit his neck this time again, but on the other side. He loved seeing Error in this cute stage of pleasure, even if this might be hurting him. It was strange even for death to care about not hurting his new lover and than suddenly wanting to make error scream.

“I-I won’t stop until y-you beg for me t-to~” Reaper said between pants and the thrusting, the request was a bit odd but even if nobody was watching, he wanted to make error scream for him to stop nonetheless. Although it seemed like pleasure, this would most likely be some pain for error’s legs. Reaper wouldn’t be surprised if error ended up in a wheelchair tomorrow.

Error

Error shifted his eyelights to Reaper, a slightly confused expression forming on his face. Reaper talking to him snapped him out of his daze a bit, meaning he felt the pain that his body ignored. He let in a sharp gasp, his body beginning to shake. His haphephobia was acting up again. Instinctively, he tried weakly pushing Reaper off. He couldn't speak through all of his panting, gasping, and other noises. 

Despite the fact he couldn't, he tried. Error merely got the the first letter of 'stop' out before it was drowned out by his screamish moans. Reaper would be allowed to touch him more after the pained eased, he just had to get off of him before he crashed. Wouldn't be for another while though.

Reaper

Reaper didn’t slow his thrusting in order for Error to actually speak, he still was going to thrust just as fast until error begged him to stop. Reaper didn’t back off even after Error tried to push him off. He was beginning to get tired himself, sex was exhausting. He tried to push through but the pain in his back continued.

Reaper could see error trying to make him stop, he could even see little glitches where he had touched error, meaning his haphephobia was starting up again. That wasn’t good. Death wouldn’t want to hurt Error, his protective instincts kicked in again. Almost about to stop, he climaxed, letting out a loud moan that made him come to a very sudden stop. Finally catching his breath, reaper laid on top of error, his fluids made a large puddle beneath them. He thought that he probably should’ve stopped earlier once error wasn’t encouraging him anymore but he didn’t want it to end. Reapers pride was a bit ruined that error never begged for him or did anything back but to him.


End file.
